


Triffid Time Machine

by Trisor (Firebog)



Series: Triffid Castiel and His Werewolf Friends [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Day of the Triffids - John Wyndham
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Triffid Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Trisor
Summary: A time travelling pocket watch? That's just ridiculous.





	Triffid Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking out of my writing hiatus with this.

Sam pawed at the pile of stuff he had pilfered from the hunter's pockets before the triffid spread its roots and started digesting the hunter. There wasn't much. A few silver bullets that he couldn't touch, twenty dollars in small bills, and a pocket watch that had some blood and triffid juice coating it.

"Dibs on the watch." Dean snatched the pocket watch up before Sam could shift back to human form.

Sam shifted so he could scowl at Dean. " _I_ lured the hunter out here."

Dean shrugged. " _I_ called dibs."

"Dibs doesn't count when someone else does all the work." Sam said. He made a grab for the pocket watch.

Dean darted out of his reach. "Sure it does! Watch." He dodged around Sam and scooped up the money. "Dibs on the cash!"

"Hey!" Sam launched himself at Dean.

Dean stuffed the watch and the money into his mouth and shifted into his wolf form. He darted into the woods with his _stolen_ mouthful of loot. Sam chased after him. He caught up to Dean by the river and tackled him to the ground.

Sam expected to send them both rolling into the river but instead a wave of bright yellow-white light engulfed them and slammed them into a brick wall.

Dean shifted forms and sat up. He spit the money and pocket watch out of his mouth. He rubbed at his head and scowled at the wall. "I almost feel bad for all those hunters that get wall slammed."

Sam shifted into his human form and grabbed the money and pocket watch. He wasn't about to let Dean get away with his prize just because of some mysterious lights that threw them into magically appearing walls.

Actually, where _had_ that wall come from?

Sam stopped to look around. They were in a huge empty field. Except for the enormous brick wall they had been slammed into there was nothing around them. Sam squinted at the horizon. He was sure he could see some security towers in the distance.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"What did _I_ do?" Dean pointed at the pocket watch. "You're the one that found that thing."

Sam glanced down at the pocket watch. It was covered in triffid juice, blood, and now a liberal coating of drool. "What does an old pocket watch have to do with this?" He waved a hand at the giant brick wall and the very obvious lack of forest.

Dean grabbed the watch back and showed him a small puncture wound in the metal. "When you jumped me I crunched it a little bit. This light came out of it and then—" He threw his hands up. "Slam! We're diving head first into a brick wall."

"The pocket watch did this?" Sam wasn't too sure he believed that. Dean always managed to get himself into trouble all on his own. He didn't need to start blaming helpless pocket watches.

Dean shrugged. "Either the pocket watch transported us..." He looked around. "Wherever here is. Or else it does some kind of wacky light show when you bite it and the forest just happened to disappear at the same time."

Sam looked down at the pocket watch. "So that hunter had a...magical transporting pocket watch?"

Dean shrugged again. "I guess so?"

Sam looked up and down the length of the wall. It spanned off into the horizon either way he looked. "Do you think we're on the inside or the outside?"

"Well, there's an easy way to find out."  Dean jogged a short distance from the wall. He turned back around raced towards the wall. At the last second he jumped and scrambled up the brick wall. He hooked his arms over the top. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Get up here and see for yourself."

Sam took a running jump at the wall. He launched himself up the wall and clung to it beside Dean. "Whoa. Yeah. Holy shit."

They were definitely on the outside of the brick wall because the other side was full of adult triffids.

"What the..." Dean squinted at something to the east of them. "Isn't that...that's our triffid buddy."

"What?" Sam tried to follow Dean's gaze. "Are you sure? I don't see him."

Dean grabbed Sam's head and turned it towards their triffid. "Right there."

Sam's eyes widened. "How did it get here?"

Dean growled. "I bet it was hunters."

Sam looked up and down the wall again. He looked back at the sea of triffids. "Hold on. Something's off about this."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Our vegetable member of the pack is being imprisoned."

"That’s not what I mean." Sam said. He waved a hand at the wall. "The nearest triffid farm was  Rattle Brook and it was totally wiped out when the triffid's escaped."

"What's your point?" Dean looked back at their triffid. It was dropping by itself in a corner.

"Well, there's this huge wall around a triffid we know. But the closest farms are all in ruins." Sam explained. "What if...what if we didn't get transported to some _place?_ What if it was some _time?"_

"So you're saying..." Dean pointed to the watch on the ground below. "That broken thing is a _time travelling_ pocket watch?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe?"

Dean shook his head. "That's just ridiculous, Sam."

"Yeah, but it makes sense." Sam said. He dropped himself down to the ground on the non-triffid side of the wall. "But if it is true we have to get him out of here."

Dean dropped down beside him. "Yeah. The poor guy deserves better than this."

They walked along the wall until they came to a guard tower and a large reinforced gate. They made quick work of the guards on duty then opened the gate.

Sam shivered when the triffids started rattling at them. When their triffid did that it almost always meant that there was fresh meat nearby.

"Maybe we should go." Sam said.

Dean eyed the shifting mass of triffids and frowned at their sound. "Yeah. That..." A particularly loud rattle went up. Dean jumped. "Yeah. Let's get back to our own time."

Sam bit the pocket watch. There was a burst of light and then the heady scent of forest.

 

\---

 

A song went up from his brothers. Castiel perked up. He listened carefully. The song rose and fell. It drifted over the herd and sent shivers through his stalk.

The Wall was open.

Freedom was theirs for the taking.


End file.
